Spider Tank
"I caught them in my web!" —Spider Tanks, overwhelming their targets. Introduction The Spider Tank is one of the two tier 2 anti-armor units available to General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand. As its name suggests, it's a spider-shaped unmanned mech designed to function like a main battle tank and eliminate enemy vehicles. Overview True to its name, the Spider Tank is built in the image of a spider, it has six legs rather than eight for the sake of redundancy, as it needs to remain operational even if one or more of its legs are damaged. The body of the Spider consists of a cephalothorax section that features a total of 9 infrared sensors which serves as the spider's "eyes", the mech's primary weapon is mounted on top of the head on a revolving turret; and an abdomen section which houses the spider's engine and weapon power generator. Like most other mechs of the spider lineup, the Spider Tank puts emphasis on mobility and firepower over armor. Their unique all-terrain locomotion systems allows them to achieve speeds that no tank can ever dream of reaching, not even the GLA's Scorpion Tank can hope to catch up with a Spider. The Spider Tank's primary weapon, a dark-matter cannon, can easily decimate enemy vehicles and blast chunks out of structures, however, they have limited capabilities against enemy infantry, therefore the task of anti-personal is best left to the Crab Mechs. Being an unmanned unit brings the advantages of immunity from toxins, radiation, neutron, hijacking and deplioting, but also prevents the unit from gaining veterancy. Due to its high mobility and firepower, the Spider Tank performs best at ambushes and guerrilla warfare, they should be used in a similar fashion to Guardian Droids: strike out rapidly in groups, avoid direct confrontation and use flanking attacks, use terrain to your advantage as the Spider Tank's all cliff climbing capabilities allow them to strike from unexpected angles. Be sure to target critical units in an enemy's formation such as repair units like Propaganda Troop Crawlers or artillery units like Howitzers and Mortar Buggies, and finally pull away when the enemies begin to focus their firepower on you and your spiders are at risk of being overwhelmed. Avoid getting too greedy with your attacks or you'll loose most, if not all of your forces. This is especially important when engaging heavy armor such as Overlord Tanks, because the Spider Tank's paper thin armor means that they'll not survive sustained firepower from them. And while Spider Tanks are cheaper than''' Uriel mechs, they still cost $1,400 per unit which is rather pricy for a unit of such low durability. Spider Tanks also lack the ability to retaliate against air units, when playing against enemies that field jets and helicopters, it's always a good idea to bring along some Lancer mechs as escort, or outfit your Spiders with Stinger drones or Zodiac drones. Upgrades '''Advanced Data Transmission Codes * Makes the Spider Tank more resistant to ECM weapons and make it harder to disable them. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Drones Rank 1: * Battlefield Mechanic: Repairs the Spider Tank on the field. * Scout Drone: Detects stealth units, does not detects mines and traps. Rank 3: * Jet Sniper Drone: Anti-infantry drone, armed with dual sniper rifles. * Stinger Drone: Anti-air drone, armed with a stinger missile launcher. * Zodiac Drone: Anti-missile drone, armed with a point defence laser. * Hellfire Drone: Anti-armor drone, armed with a hellfire missile launcher. Assessment Pros: * High firepower, very effective against structures and vehicles. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * The fastest of all tier 3 anti-armor ground units. * Can climb cliffs. * Can be upgraded with drones to increase combat effectiveness. * Immune to toxins, radiation, neutron, hijacking and deplioting Cons: * Expensive. * Ineffective against infantry, especially against anti-armor infantries, without the Jet Sniper Drone. * Helpless against aircraft without the Stinger Drone upgrade. * Cannot gain veterancy. * Weak armor for an advanced anti-armor unit, can be easily destroyed with AT weapons. Quotes When Created *Their armor is no match for my weapons. When Selected *Anti-tank mech ready. *I will bring victory! *They have no idea... *Yes? *I live to fight and serve. When Ordered to Move *Yes, I approve of this order. *Anything you wish. *I shall advance. *I foresee our victory... *As long as I can kill... When Ordered to Attack *ATTACK! *I caught them in my web! *Your armor will not save you this time! *Time's up, fools! *Say your prayers! Trivia * In the earlier designs, the Spider Tank only has two pair of legs. * Prior to Patch 2 of Contra 009 FINAL, the Spider Tank, along with other members of the spider family, reused Kane's Wrath Nod Tiberium Trooper voice lines. See also * Dominator * Crab Gallery Spiders showdown.jpg|For the first time: spider beats scorpion! CONTRA.jpg|Not here... not here either... Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Mechs Category:Anti-tank Vehicles